


They Fell in Love

by WavesOver



Series: UsaMamoWeek2020 [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chibi is done with this shit, Crystal Tokyo Era, F/M, parent flirting like their kids, those two can't even play a fucking boardgame without trying something, usamamo week, usamamoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Another game night at the Crystal Palace.
Relationships: King Endymion/Neo-Queen Serenity
Series: UsaMamoWeek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	They Fell in Love

It was game night at the palace. Not a normal game night, where Minako would bring too much booze and drink half of it before the first game, or a sexy one, where they either split up into groups or all stay together to play some _adult_ games. Or she assumes so anyway because she only heard about them before from Aunt Minako, who’s as trustworthy as a snake in a snowstorm.

No, this is a family game night. Just the three of them. Alone.

They were _suppose_ to be playing a board game where the goal it to get out of the mansion with all the money that a rich, greedy jerk left behind, but try telling _them_ that.

“Why, Missus Collens,” Mom said in a seductive voice, a smirk on her face as she looks at Dad, “It seems like I found you in a most _unfortunate_ situation.”

She then moved her own character piece side to side, biting her lip as she looks at him

“Oh? They why don’t you _punish_ me?” he replied back, loosening his tie as they stare into each other’s eyes.

Usagi, NOT Chibi now that she’s almost 17 and taller than her mom ever was, looked away. God, every. Fucking. Time.

It doesn’t matter what **game** they’re playing, these two, once they don’t have friends over, will use any game as an excuse to flirt and seduce and make her want to go through Aunt Ami’s computer and see if there’s any mind wiping device. There aren’t. She looked.

Fuck, they ever perverted Candyland. Fucking Candyland.

She moves her piece, the cat character, and escapes the house and wins the game and stomps off because, fuck, she loves them but she does **not** want to see them go at each other.

She hears the giggling and moaning and moves faster, not wanting to see them like _that_.


End file.
